Ed, Winry, Al, Mei, Q & A!
by Youkai-Amy
Summary: So, heres the remake of my Q&A considering fanfiction took it down... Anyway, Alphonse, Mei, Winry, Edward and any other character you may have a question for, answer your questions! Although, its mainly Ed, Al, Mei, and Winry... EdxWin, AlxMei. Ask your questions! ! ! ! D
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ya... my FMA Q & A got taken down, im so pissed off about that still. So heres making another one, in different format, even though i hate it... atleast you guys get the Q & A again...**

* * *

"So, our Q & A got taken down..." Winry frowned.

"I was so happy, no more answering questions..." Edward sighed, glaring at Winry.

"Stop being a baby Edward, just because i was awesome enough to think of a different format and convince Youkai-Amy to make a remake in a format doesn't mean you need to be a sour-puss... Don't you love your fans~!" Winry smiled at Edward, pulling on his arm.

"No... Not the ones who make OC's That are them self's and make me love them in stories..." Edward mumbled, putting his head down.

"Heh.. Well, anyway, were back you guys... Although in a different format, Im sure we will have double the fun this time around" Mei said butting in.

"Ya, were happy to be back. If you guys don't know how to send in questions, let us explain it then." Alphonse smiled.

"There are more then one way to send in your questions, The obvious, and easiest one, Review your questions." Mei said, putting her finger up to say as the number one.

"Another way to do it is you can PM Youkai-Amy your questions. Those are the basic two ways in doing this." Alphonse said, Suddenly a wrench went flying towards Alphonse's head, he moved his head to the side and the wrench hit Edward.

"EDWARD! THERE YOUR FANS, I MEAN SURE THEIR WEIRD WITH THEIR OC FOR YOU BUT THEY LOVE YOU ALL THE SAME!" Winry screeched.

"I DON'T LIKE OC!" Edward encountered.

"WELL NEITHER DO I, BUT YOU DON'T SEE ME WHINING!"

"WHINING-"

"Hehe... Well anyway, you guys can ask as many questions as you want." Mei giggled uneasily.

"Oh, ya, We answer 3 questions each session. So once we get three questions, we'll make a new session." Alphonse smiled walked and stood beside Mei.

"Also, if you have a question for any other characters in the series, we will try to get them in for you." Mei blushed slightly while talking, due to the fact Alphonse was really really close to her.

"So, ask all you questions, while we-" Alphonse was talking, till he was interrupted by Edward and Winry's yelling.

"OH SHUT UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

"ARE YOU SURE YOU WANT ME TO MAKE YOU!" Winry grabbed a bunch of wrenches.

"-break these to up.." Mei finished with a sigh for Alphonse.

"Bye!" Alphonse and Mei smiled as they walked over to the two fighting blondes.

* * *

**A/N kay you guys, this is the remake to the Q & A for FMA ask your questions, they explained how, i hope you guys enjoy this as much as the first version! Later~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N this a/n is very serious. Please don't be angry with me you guys but I won't be able make any stories till Christmas... My computer fked over and it won't work. I'm getting a new computer for Christmas. I'm making thisauthor noTE on my iPod... And obviously I cannot make my stories on an iPod... So please please please bare with me and don't be mad I love my fans and I'm sorry :c I will continue my stories around Christmas time Kk. **


	3. Chapter 3

Winry, "Okay, were sorry we haven't answered your questions… We haven't had the time…"

Edward, "… Anyways, our load of questions is from, MiniMaloMyotismon10,"

Winry, "Edward, sound more enthusiastic why don't you?! Anyway, MiniMaloMyotismon10 asked: stupid fanfiction for taking your awsomeness down! anyways i have 3 questions. the first one is to envy the totally awsome & sexy homulculi. envy do you regret having to kill mae hughs even though Father ordered you and lust to?"

Edward, "Mei, let Envy out of the closet now, he needs to answer the question," Edward said, smirking. They had to lock Envy in the closet just so they could get him here to answer a question.

Mei, "Uh… Okay…" Mei slowly opened the closets door, cautious.

Envy, "What the hell?! How long did you plan on leaving me in there, you blonde bimbo?!"

Edward, "Shut up, answer the damned question why don't you?"

Envy walked over to the computer and bent down to the height of the screen and read over the question, he straightened himself up and cleared his throat. Edward rolled his eyes.

Envy, "Well, to answer your question… Iguessikindaregretit." Envy spoke quickly and turned to leave.

Alphonse, "What? Speak slower,"

Edward, "Yes, Envy, Speak slower why don't you, I would love to hear your answer…" Edward smirked.

Envy, "Ugh, stupid alchemist… Yes, I kind of regret it. But It doesn't bother me, I was ordered, why should I feel bad?" Envy paused, "Can I go now?!"

Mei, "Yes, you can go, bye Envy," Mei smiled nicely and let Envy out of the house.

Edward, "The hell Mei?! You let him leave?!"

Mei, "He answered the question stupid!"

Alphonse, "Calm it you two, Edward don't swear at Mei…"

Edward, "HELL IS HARDLY A SWEAR AL!"

Winry, "SHUT UP EDWARD, WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!"

Edward, "WHY ARE YOU YELLING?!

Mei, "SHUT UP! Oh.. I mean… Next question?"

Alphonse, " The second questions says, my second question is for mei *passes her panda bamboo* mei if you had the chance when your older would you marry alphonse?"

Mei, "Oh, thank you very much for the bamboo! And uh… *Blushing furiously* It has been 2 years and I have aged to be 13… I'm 2 years younger then Alphonse and 4 years younger then Edward and Winry… But uh, *Whispers* Yes…. Yes I would marry Alphonse…"

((I don't know how old Mei is, I don't think they ever mentioned, but this Q and A, this is after what happened and all that in the anime, so lets say she was 12 in the anime, now she 13, and Al was 14 now 15, and Edward had just turned 16, was it? In the anime so now he just turned 17, and ya Winry is 17… Sorry im ranting…))

Winry, *Walks over to Mei,* "Awh… Did you say what I think you said?!"

Mei, "Uh…! Next question, Next question!" Mei was obviously trying to change the subject.

Alphonse, *Blushing* Uh- okay, it says, my final question is for the Tall handsome sweet edward elric! Ed if you could have the gate do one thing without exchange or rebound what would it be?"

Edward, "Yes, yes I am TALL and I'm Handsome, thank you :D" Edward paused, looking at Winry, Alphonse, and Mei, getting his point across, he was TALL!, "Now to answer your question, before I would have said, I want mom back, but she is in a better place, not to mention I wouldn't trust the gate with something like this… But now I wouldn't really know what to do with the gate… I have enough already…No wait, make Mustang my slave…" Edward tapped his fingers together, smirking evilly.

Winry, "Well then…. Uh, anyways, it looks like there's more she wanted to say!"

MiniMaloMyotismon10 , *transmutes mustang outfit into a females uniform with miniskirt then hauls ass!* mhahahaha!

*Everyone watches with widened eyes in silence, till Edward bursts into manic laughter, along with the others.*

Alphonse, "Hah- Ha- Th-thanks MiniMaloMyotismon10 for the great questions, we hope you ask more!"

Mei, "Ha- I hope we answered them good for you And yes, please feel free to ask more!

Winry, "Bye!"

*Edward is dying on the ground of laughter, sowwy he can't say bye D:*

**A/N Okay, so thank you MiniMaloMyotismon10 for asking questions, ask more please, if you want **** And I changed the format again so its more comfortable for me, its like who ever is gonna speak I put there name and then a , so ya… Anyway ASK MORE QUESTIONS I NEED MORE…. Love you bye :D**


End file.
